Standing in the way
by Jessica Honey
Summary: The songs from that musical episode of BTVS, sang by the guys and girls of FMA. Roy angst, Al saves pretty girls, Envy talks back to fangirls and what about Ed?
1. Roy's song

AN: Hello everyone. I just had a discussion with my friend about the relationship between Ed and Roy. She's a big RoyEd fan while I think it's more parental.

So I took (I didn't steal!) the song "Standing" from BTVS's musical episode thingy, and tweaked it a bit.

Originally sang by Giles to Buffy.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing so don't sue!

**Standing\ Roy mustang to Edward Elric**

You're not ready for the world outside

You keep pretending, but you just can't hide

I know I said that I'd be standing by your side

But I...

Your faith is nearing and it's all downhill

And you can bit it, but you never will

And what's the reason that you're standing still

Not I…

I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land

Wish I could play the father and give you back your hand

Wish I could help you

But now I understand

I'm standing in the way

The cries around, you mustn't hear at all

You might save others but YOU will fall

Though we all know that you can't really stand "tall"

But I...

I wish I could lay your metal arm down

And let you rest at last

Wish I could slay your demons

But now that time has passed

Wish I could help you, your growing up too fast

But I'm standing in the way

I'm just standing in the way

AN: So what did you think? Push the button and tell me.


	2. Al's song

AN: So, at first, this was supposed to be a serious song and pretty much a one-shot.

BUT! I wrote more.

I think I'm obsessed with this episode… I know I'm obsessed with this episode! Maybe I'll write all the songs, we'll see if the little inspiration dart will shoot me… and if you guys want me to.

So this one is less serious and angsty. Don't get me wrong, it's not really puppies and sunshine, but we have a special appearance made by Barry the chopper.

Originally sang by Buffy after being brought back from the dead (angst!).

Disclaimer: I owe nothing so don't sue!

**Going Through The Motions\ Al's song… and Barry too**

(Al) 

Every single night the same arrangement,

Nii- san goes and fights the fight

Still I always feel the strangest strangement,

Maybe I'm not real, maybe it's not right

I've been making shows of trading blows,

Just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions,

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to penetrate my heart

I was always nice as the "good guy",

Now I find I'm waviering

Nii-san is so brave,

But I think this fight just doesn't mean a thing

(Barry) 

he ain't got that swing

(Al) 

Thanks for noticing

(Barry) 

He does pretty well inside his armor jail,

But lately I can tell that he's just going through the motions,

Faking it somehow

Ed's not even half the man he…

(Ed spazing at Barry)

(Barry) 

... ow

(Al) 

Will I stay this way forever?

Sleepwalk through my life's endevor...

(Al unties the beautiful girl Barry was about to chop)

(Beautiful woman he saved) 

How can I repay?

(Al) 

Whatever, I don't wanna be...

Going through the motions,

Loosing all my drive

I can't even see if this is really me

And I just wanna be... alive

AN: well? Better? Worse? The same?


	3. Greed's song

**AN: I'm back! And the fun crazy songs begin…**

**Today's song is pure crack (don't do drugs!) and is about Greed's obsession for Al's… ability to not die.**

**Originally sang by Sweet (the red bad guy) to Dawn.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue!

**What You Feel\ Greed's song to Al**

Greed:

Wh'd you run away,

Don't you like my style?

Why don't you come and play

I guarantee a great big smile

I come from human transmutation

And I'm here strictly for world domination

So what'd say?

Why don't we chat for a while?

I'm the hottest thing

I'm the twist and shout

When you gotta sin

When you gotta let it out

You call me and I come a-runnin'

I turn the music on - I bring the fun in

Now where partying - that's what it's all about

'Cause I know what you feel boy

I know just what you feel boy

Al (spoken):

So you are like a good homunculus? Against the others…

Greed:

All I want in life is to go on so long

To have money, women and being strong

All those hearts laid open - that must sting

Plus some alchemists just start combusting

That's the penalty

When life's a crack song.

You caught my eye cause you can't die

So when Kimbley blows this scene

You'll tell me all of your secrets or

I'll kill your brother, the bean

'Cause I know what you feel, boy

Al:

It's not true

It's taboo and my body is weird

Greed:

And I make it real, boy

Al:

What I mean

I'm 14

And you're creeping me out Greed

Greed:

I can bring whole cities to ruin

And still have time to get a new jewel

Al:

No that's great

But I'm late

And this suite is a rental

Greed:

I've been sealed in hell long ago

But this line really hit a new low

Al:

he'll get pissed

If I'm missed

See my brother's Fullmetal

Greed (spoken)

The Fullmetal alchemist? Bring him here, tell him everything. I want to see the shorty in action.

(sings):

Now we're partying

That's what it's all about.

**AN: Wow… That took me a while…**

**So how was it? Tell me damn it! (scares readers)**


	4. Sloth's song

AN: Oh no, another sad song… this time it's Sloth's turn to sing about her return from the dead. Let the angst begin.

Originally sang by Buffy to Sweet

**  
**

**Something To Sing About Sloth's song to her sons**

Sloth:

Life's a show

And we all play our parts

And when the music starts

We open up our hearts

It's alright

If some things come out wrong

We'll sing a happy song

And you can sing along

Where there's life, there's hope

Every day's a gift

Wishes can, come true

Whistle while, you work

So hard, all day

To be like other girls

To fit in, in this glittering world

Don't give me songs

Don't give me songs

Dante (spoken):

She needs back up. Lust, Envy

Sloth (with Lust and Envy doing back up): 

Give me something to sing about

I need something to sing about

Lifes a song

You don't get to rehearse

And every single verse

Can make it that much worse

Still my sons don't know why I ignore

The million things or more

I should be dancing for

All the joy life sends

Family and friends

All the twists and bends

Knowing that it ends

Well that depends

On if they let you go

On if they know enough to know

That when you've bowed

You leave the crowd

(Sloth turns to face Dante)

There was no pain

No fear no doubt

Til they pulled me out

Of heaven

So that's my refrain

I live in hell

Cause I've been expelled from heaven

I think I was in heaven

So give me something to sing about

Please give me something

(Sloth fights Ed and loses)

Ed: 

Life's not a song

Life isn't bliss

Life is just this

Its living

It's been too long

The sin that we made

It only can fade by living

we have to go on living

So one of us is living

Al:

The hardest thing in this world is to live in it

Dante:

Now that was a show-stopping number

AN: Thank you for reading.


	5. Envy's song

AN: Please don't shoot me, I know Envy's song is pure crack and kind off pokes fun of rabid yaoi fangirls, but don't think I'm mean or homophobic… ok so I'm mean, but I have nothing against EnvyXEd fics. Here is Envy's song to rabid yaoi fangirls.

Originally sang by Spike to Buffy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Rest In Peace/ Envy's song to rabid yaoi fangirls**

I died

So many years ago

But you make me "feel"

Like it isn't so

And why you keep on liking me

I think I finally know

Mmmm

It's great

The evil way I feel

And you can't use the other sins

You know they couldn't deal

A one shot in a fanfic site,

It doesn't make it real

That's great - -

and I just wanna play

'Cuz killing people touches me

More than I can say

But since I'm not, I'm telling you

Stop writing me gay

And let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my body empty shell

And bury it six foot deep

I can have my sweet revenge

But I can't find my sweet release

So, let me rest in peace

You know, I'm no ones uke slave

Although I love to play the thought that I might misbehave

But I don't fuck anything that's crawling down my grave

so let me rest in peace

I know they won't let me go

They write more and more like fangirls possessed

When you forget the lube it really hurts my ass

And I won't fuck Ed, so don't even ask

If my heart could beat, it would break my chest

But I can see you're unimpressed

So, leave me be

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my empty shell

And bury it six foot deep

I can my sweet revenge

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why won't you let me rest in peace?


End file.
